1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for fabricating variable parallel plate capacitors, and more particularly, to methods for fabricating variable parallel plate capacitors with wet etching process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfabrication, also known as micromachining, commonly refers to the use of known semiconductor processing techniques to fabricate devices known as micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) or micromachined devices. In general, known MEMS fabrication processes involve the sequential addition and removal of layers of material from a substrate layer through the use of film deposition and etching techniques until the desired structure has been realized. Accordingly, MEMS devices typically function under the same principles as their macroscale counterparts. MEMS devices, however, offer advantages in design, performance, and cost in comparison to their macroscale counterparts due to the decrease in scale of MEMS devices. In addition, due to batch fabrication techniques applicable to MEMS technology, significant reductions in per unit cost may be realized.
Micromachined structures are frequently used in MEMS inertial sensors, such as accelerometers and gyroscopes. A MEMS accelerometer using differential capacitors to detect acceleration typically includes three primary micromachined elements: a central, or proof mass, capacitor plates, and springs. FIG. 1 is a top plan view of a typical prior differential capacitor-based micromachined accelerometer 100, including a movable proof mass 102 supported by spring support beams 104. The proof mass 102 includes a plurality of electrodes 108 extending perpendicularly away from the proof mass 102, which are interleaved with a plurality of electrodes 110 extending perpendicularly from support beams 112. These features are formed in a cavity 116 formed in a substrate 118 through conventional etching techniques, and may be anchored to the underlying substrate 118 or cantilevered structures released from the substrate 118. The electrodes 108 and 110 are typically made of polysilicon or a material comprised of multi-films, such as silicon dioxide or aluminum, thereby creating individual parallel-plate capacitors between each adjacent pair of the interleaved electrodes 108, 110. In operation, when the accelerometer 100 is accelerated, the electrodes 108 move relative to the electrodes 110, thereby varying the distance, and hence the capacitance, between the electrodes 108, 110. The variable capacitance can be determined by peripheral circuitry interfacing with connectors 120, which are connected to the electrodes 110 via the support beams 112.
It is known, however, to use CMOS-micromachining processes to create microstructures that are made out of the dielectric and metallization layers in a CMOS process. According to such processes, one of the CMOS interconnect metal layers, or some other layer made from an etch-resistant mask material, acts as an etch-resistant mask for defining the microstructural sidewalls. A reactive-ion etch of the CMOS oxide layer creates composite metal/dielectric microstructures that can have a high aspect ratio of beam width to beam thickness, and of gaps between the beams to beam thickness.
According to standard CMOS process for fabricating MEMS devices, the COMS-MEMS process can be classified into three sub-processes, i.e. pre-CMOS process, intermediate-CMOS and post-CMOS process.
According to the pre-CMOS process, a MEMS structure is first defined. An etching stop layer is then used to protect the standard CMOS components. The advantage of such design is that the CMOS components can be free from the influence of temperature and etching during the formation of the MEMS structure. A typical process is that polysilicon is first deposited to form the MEMS structure and a layer of silicon oxide is then used to cover the CMOS components. Afterward, the layer of silicon oxide is ground flush with the technique of chemical mechanical polish (CMP). After the layer of silicon oxide is ground flush, a second stage of CMOS process is performed to fabricate circuit components. Finally, the silicon oxide is etched to release elements to form the monolithic integration of the IC and MEMS components.
According to the intermediate-CMOS process, the original process parameters are varied or the original standard CMOS process is modified to add layers of material to form the desired microstructure. However, the COMS foundries usually do not allow their clients to change the process parameters. Therefore, only those with their own foundries can change the process parameters at their own choice.
According to the post-CMOS process, the structure and CMOS process are achieved simultaneously. After the CMOS process is achieved, the MEMS structure is suspended. Alternatively, the related component processes such as electroplating or etching can be carried out after the CMOS process.
In general, the conventional post CMOS-MEMS process can only achieve vertical etching and fails to etch out a horizontal channel as the gap between the upper and lower electrodes. Therefore, most of the existing capacitor-based in-plane micromachined accelerometers are fabricated with the conventional CMOS-MEMS process. However, such accelerometers of parallel vertical comb sensing electrodes can only induce a small variation of the capacitance between the electrodes and also have high residual stress. This will cause the existing micromachined accelerometers to have poor performance.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a method for fabricating variable parallel plate capacitors to solve the above-mentioned problems.